


Mirror Mirror

by gashina_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Uniform Kink, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina_x/pseuds/gashina_x
Summary: “Eyes open, sweetheart.”Post mission orgasms are hot, steamy and better than any fantasy her brain could conjure up.





	Mirror Mirror

_“Open your eyes, baby doll.”_

 

 

  
In hindsight, maybe Darcy should not have tried to distract Bucky from that phone call. But in her defense, he’d been gone for a month (although the sex they had in the shower before he left had been mind blowing) and he was busy ripping off her clothes when his phone rang and because he has duties, he had to pick it up. Giving her an apologetic smile, he slid his finger over the screen before answering in a gruff voice, “Barnes,” as he ran a his metallic hand over her bare back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. As if she wasn’t naked and straddling him. _What the actual fuck._

 

Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have acted on impulse but it had been a month – a month of radio silence from his end because they couldn’t afford to risk their mission, a month of worrying and fretting over his well being and now SHIELD was cockblocking her. _Again_. So she may or may not have started rubbing herself against his amazingly muscled thigh, taking pride in the way his eyes darkened as she grabbed his metallic hand in both of hers and pressed his fingers against her clit in such a way that it had her gasping. She smothered the whimpering noises against his shoulder as she rode his fingers, cursing his amazing control but if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, he wasn’t not bothered. As soon as the phone call had ended with a deep, “Thirty minutes? Got it,” from Bucky, he’d flipped her over so fast, she was surprised she wasn’t experiencing any whiplash.

 

 

“You like putting on a show? I’ll give you one.”

 

 

Coming back to the present, she moaned wantonly, another shiver running through her, as he bit down on her ear lobe and pinched her nipple with his flesh hand while the metal one finally, finally, entered her. Looking at her blushing face, breasts heaving with every laboured breath and the way she opened her legs further for his ministrations, she thought that pride and embarrassment can go to hell if she looked like this every time he had her lying under, over or against his body, a mess really, and still wanted her.

  
His eyes met hers in the mirror, the pupils blown so wide, you could barely see the blue ring around it, and he whispered thickly in her ears, “If you were this wet for me, you should've just asked nicely, doll.” He then flicked his thumb over her clit while rotating his fingers inside her, stretching inside and curling against that one spot that had her biting her lips tipping her head back to lean against his shoulder while screwing her eyes shut.

 

  
Not waiting a beat, he withdrew his fingers from inside her and clucked his tongue, ignoring the protesting whimpers that left her mouth. His flesh hand gripped her jaw and lowered it so that she was meeting his eyes in the mirror, again, while he was busy licking his metallic fingers.

“Eyes open, sweetheart.”

“I hate you,” she said in a breathy whisper.

He hummed, a sound that vibrated through her, and cocked his head to place his lips next to her ears. “Are you sure about that?”

Okay, she didn’t, quite the contrary, really. But she wasn’t going to let him know; she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Besides, there’s no way he doesn’t know it when his fingers enter her again only this time, it’s not slow and sweet. It’s fast, hard and rough and has her toes curling and she wants to close her eyes, _God, she does_ , but she knows the moment they leave the mirror, he’ll stop again. So she forces them to stay open and he knows how hard she’d trying because he’s murmuring appreciations for her in that gravely voice in her ear. How good she is, how he’s going to reward her for playing along and how much he wants her; _aches_ for her.

 

“Come for me, Darcy.”

 

And that does it for her, she’s gone. Lost in the waves of euphoria crashing through her, and he doesn’t stop. His fingers continue to move, albeit slowly. Helping her ride through her orgasm as she busy twisting the sheets in her grip as he sucks another mark on her shoulder, marking her and claiming her as his.

  
When it becomes too much, she tries to close her legs, hands batting away his metallic one as she lies spent against his body that is still clothed but that can be fixed easily. He chuckles softly as he shifts from kneeling on the bed to sitting cross legged and pulling her in his lap and she nuzzles her head in the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. “Gonna fall asleep on me, doll?”

She scoffs, “You wish, soldier. I’m gonna have my way with you, just you wait.”

He runs his flesh hand over her back, pressing kisses against her hair. “Why do I feel that this wasn't really a punishment for you.”

She grinned up at him, “Because that was the most mind blowing orgasm ever.”

Feigning an offended look, he asks, “What about the shower sex before I left, doll?”

She hums thoughtfully, fingers running over the innumerable clasps and zips on his tactical gear. “You know I have a thing for this uniform, Sargent Barnes. And I think that's also the reason why you came here without changing out of it.” And it was his time to release a harsh breath as he clenched his jaw while she nibbled on the underside of his jaw while throwing a leg on either side of his. In this position, their faces are at the same level and her hands are in his hair while his are busy kneading and massaging the soft flesh of her ass and thighs.

 

“I missed you, sweetheart.”

 

He closes his eyes and pressed his head under her jaw, kissing the pulse point there and see, at times like these when there’s nothing but raw emotion being exchanged between the two of them, she can excuse the lack of sexy times. She kisses his forehead and says, “Not that I don’t like this soft side of yours, but you did tell them 30 minutes and it’s been,” she trails off, looking at the alarm clock on her bed side table, “Seventeen minutes, and I’m pretty sure I’m ready for some heavy debauchery.”

 

He laughs and pulls back to look at her – eyes full of adoration and she can’t help but mirror his expression, before his expression changes to a smug one as his hands pull on her hair to tilt her neck for his mouth's attention - all bites open mouthed kisses - to leave more marks.

 

 

“I only need seven more minutes with you to have you screaming my name again, sweetheart.”

 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing anything smutty so criticism and reviews will be appreciated.
> 
> (I'm literally screaming inside my head right now because WHAT EVEN)
> 
> My Tumblr- [gashina-x](https://gashina-x.tumblr.com)  
> I don't bite :P


End file.
